


Lost souls

by EurusLex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airplane crash au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, Crushes, Dry Humor, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Really awkward smut, Stranded, Viktor is some random dude on the plane, Yuuri is a ballerina, trama, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurusLex/pseuds/EurusLex
Summary: What the fuck was happening? His brain did not want to wrap around whatever was going on—maybe it was because had just woken up from a deep sleep or maybe it was the sheer terror pumping through his body—but no matter what it was, he really wanted to calm down so he could hear himself think.Plane crash AU





	1. Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ya'll, ready for some shitty writing written by yours truly? No? Ok. Too bad because this is going to happen anyway.
> 
> Soooo this was posted earlier but then upon MANY requests I got a beta reader. Who btw is really patient with my constant rambling and wishy washyness. Bless her XDD
> 
> No but seriously she has helped me so much!! Thank you again!

“Are you comfortable Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuuri looked up from where he was sitting to find a flight attendant who was wearing way too much eyeliner. Trying not to grimace, Yuuri quickly replied ‘yes’ before turning back to his book. He was way too interested in the book to try to be pleasant or socialize. There is going to be enough of that tomorrow after the show. No need to waste energy doing it thousands of feet up in the air.

Thinking about another performance made him dread the day Minako decided he was audience ready. Don’t get him wrong, he loved dancing but was always afraid of disappointing the people who decided it was worth their time to come see him.  
  
When he first started doing performances, he was barely out of elementary school and ended up running off the stage in tears because of a stupid mistake while doing fouetté spins. After getting a pep talk from his instructor, things gradually got easier and easier until now he only has to psyche himself up a few hours before a performance.  
  
Remembering Minako made him slightly nostalgic. He left Japan so he could dance more but by doing so he left his whole family behind. Of course he called his parents every week, but in the end it just wasn’t the same.  
  
It never will be. If he went back now nobody would look at him the same way.

Around him on the plane, there were only a few others, a tired-looking mom with a young son who looked like he could be no more than 9 years old, a group of friends (probably going on a vacation or something) and another loner man right next to him who, like him, was reading a book.  
  
Upon a closer look at the blue and green cover, he realized the writing was in Russian. Curiosity took over and he decided to lean over more so he could catch a better glimpse only to find the man’s bright blue eyes staring at him. He stared back, not sure what else to do.

(That was a lot of awkward eye contact...)   
  
He gulped and quickly looked back down on his lap, trying not to appear as awkward as he felt.  
  
After a moment of hesitation he decided to spare a quick glance to his side again and, to his relief, found the blue eyed man was back reading.

The man had silver hair, but it looked natural, like a different shade of platinum blonde. His roots were not coming out a different color, so either he had a really unique natural hair color or a hairdresser that knew what they were doing, and by the look of him it was probably the former.  He just screamed natural attractiveness. Long eyelashes, perfectly trimmed eyebrows, pale flawless skin, and a face that had femininity yet still a slight roughness in his cheek bones.  
  
The arms that were holding the book out in front of him had visible veins running through the skin and as embarrassing as it may be, Yuuri had a strange urge to feel and or be lifted up into the air by them. In ballet, that would usually be the girl’s role, and being the male lead in most of the plays ensured that it wouldn’t happen to him very often, if not ever.  
  
Given the state of his arms, Yuuri would say that whatever this beautiful man did for a living was strenuous. Maybe some kind of professional athlete or fighter?

Yuuri thought he knew what an Adonis was but never put a face to the word until this very moment.

This man was fucking gorgeous and he was drooling.

Tearing his eyes from him, he decided it was best to give up reading if his mind was just gonna be filled with other things. (Namely the guy he has just been awkwardly staring at for the last few minutes.)

He forced himself to look out the window to give him something to do but noticed the sky was darkening and storm clouds were starting to form.

 _What the fuck?_ He thought. _Didn’t the weather report say that it was going to be clear skies for the next two days?_

Yuuri was known to think of the worst in every situation. He would notice every single detail about a person and once their attitude changed a little, he would immediately think he did something wrong. Same goes for every other aspect in his life. He tended to over think everything he did and questioned everything around him. (Including weather, so it seemed.)

(Okay, who wouldn’t freak out a little bit if they were starting to see storm clouds when they were literally in a fucking plane?)

Trying not to break down at the first sign of trouble, he declared it best if he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

 

Several hours later, a shrill scream cut through the air like a hot knife, causing Yuuri to wake with a jolt.  
  
Panic raked through his brain at the thought of someone screaming, and even more panic set in when he realized exactly where he had been when he fell asleep. Sitting up from the _random_ shoulder he was sleeping on, he blinked several times only to realize that everything was pitch black. Raising a hand to his face, he tried to discern the shape of his fingers, but to his dismay he couldn’t see anything.

The air smelled like burnt metal and rain. Everything around him was in a state of eerie disarray. The few people on the plane with him were talking in voices that pronounced panic and confusion; one in particular was screaming and crying. Hearing the screams, Yuuri remembered that before he fell asleep he saw a little boy. Judging by the higher pitch, he guessed most of the terror must have been coming from him.  
  
What the fuck was happening? His brain did not want to wrap around whatever was going on—maybe it was because had just woken up from a deep sleep or maybe it was the sheer terror pumping through his body—but no matter what it was, he really wanted to calm down so he could hear himself think.  
  
Yuuri rubbed his sweaty palms on the pants he was wearing before reaching blindly to his side to get his seat belt on, which, to his dread, was jammed. Gripping the belt, he tried to force it out, to no avail. It wouldn’t budge from whatever it was stuck on.  
  
_Great…_ Yuuri thought hopelessly, _I am going to die tonight._

Then he felt it.

A slight shaking that gradually grew into violent thrashing that caused him to whip his head forward suddenly every minute or so.

 _So much for being in top condition to dance tomorrow._  
  
Yuuri took a deep breath and grabbed the seat belt again. _Please, fucking please, just work!_ He thought desperately.  
  
Then he pulled. And by some miracle it became free.  
  
Almost crying from relief, Yuuri fastened and tightened it around him.

Minute by agonizing minute passed by and the screams from the boy only got worse. The air was was beginning to be stifling hot, making sweat drip down his forehead and into his eyes. People around him were beginning to cough at the dry heat that was circulating, and if the air was getting worse, then it was evident that they would all end up losing consciousness soon.  
  
At that thought he started to realize the gravity of the situation in front of him. Gulping for air harshly, Yuuri started to tremble. Lowering his head into his hands to somewhat make him stop having whiplash from the thrashing, he began to sob uncontrollably.

Was this the end?

All the people that mattered to him flashed through his brain. Would he never get to see his family again? His mom and dad who were so patient with him from the day he was born, his elder sister who loved to tease him? Or his best friend Phichit? How about Minako, his first dance instructor that became like a second mom to him? And Yuuko, his childhood crush and her three daughters that he grew to love since they were born…?

Would he never get married or have kids? Thinking about that made him laugh pitifully. Never in his life had he really thought about such things. He was always too busy with his job and with traveling to performances. Phichit always joked about him dying a virgin, but it never really seemed to matter until this moment on a plane that was malfunctioning.

(He still knew very little about what was going on.)

(Maybe he didn’t want to know.)

After what seemed like an eternity, the thrashing started to get more violent and a deafening ripping sound shrieked from behind him.

(At this point he was too scared to move or even breathe.)

Suddenly a hand gripped his left shoulder and felt the way down to his hand. Long fingers laced through his and someone, with a Russian accent, said in his ear, “Don’t worry, you are not alone.”

Letting go of a breath he was holding, he squeezed the hand that was interlocked with his and leaned into where it belonged. A arm quickly reached out and wrapped around him. “It will all be okay, Yuuri.” The same voice said. In his terror-addled mind, it didn’t even register that this person, this _complete stranger,_ knew his name.

Then they were dropping.

His stomach flew to his throat and all he could do was hold onto the person that was gripping him.


	2. When inconvenience becomes horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor get's a surprise going into second class seating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE. So this was supposed be posted earlier but I got hella busy with trying to get a paper done for tomorrow... so sorry haha

You know that feeling when life isn’t going as shitty as it normally is and you are afraid that the worst is yet to come? Yeah that’s how Viktor was starting to feel today.

Viktor was not in a good place for a long time. Nothing made him genuinely happy anymore but he was used to hiding it, used to throwing on a mask and just making up random bullshit to get through the day. People that were close to him started to drift away. Once friends and family members alike started to call him fake, he then decided he needed a change in scenery and moved to America alone at age 24. After taking great pains to learn the English language, he scored a job at a modeling company, and when a couple years passed, he began to be very successful in his work and even made quite a bit of money.

Now he was 27.

But still after 3 years he was never truly happy.

At least until Yuuri Katsuki…

The first time he saw him dance was on a date with some girl from his modeling job. Usually he never went on dates. His way of dating was basically cutting to the chase of a one night stand, but this time was different because he wanted to make a good impression at his work, so he told the girl he would go wherever she wanted, and lucky enough for him, it ended up being the _Nutcracker_ .  
  
Of course he wouldn’t know just how _lucky_ until he got there _._ He always thought that plays were boring… especially ballet... but still he forced himself to go.

So after taking a seat in one of the plush, comfortable chairs, he decided to at least try and enjoy himself.  
  
At first he didn’t know what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t this, not even close. The young Japanese man on the stage looked way too young to be the main male role of the play; he was slender and small, yet obviously muscular enough to do all those leaps and step movements. Just the elegance in the way he moved was breathtaking and Viktor needed to see more.  
  
The two hours of the performance was not near enough to satisfy his want.

As soon as Viktor excused himself from the date with a few fake smiles and got home (never stayed long enough to see the disappointment on his date’s face), he immediately looked up the play to find out the performer’s name.  
  
Once he saw him on Google, he found out that he was only 4 years younger than him, born in Japan and traveled to the United States on his 18th birthday to try and get new opportunities. On his YouTube and his Instagram, he had several videos of him doing different variations of dance. Ballet (of course), tango, swing, some forms on club dancing, and figure skating. A lot of the videos even were constructive. Apparently in his spare time he taught young people how to dance and had huge amount of followers because of it.

He spent that whole night watching the videos obsessively. It was embarrassing how much he was drawn to him but at the same time he had never been so interested in anyone else before so he sort of went with it.

After a while he started to book tickets to all his performances (or at least most of them). A lot of them were in other states and sometimes he couldn’t make those due to work, but this time when he did decide to travel he found a surprise in the seat right next to his.  
  
There, in second class seating, sat the man he stalked nonstop for months.  
  
At first he hated the thought of sitting in the uncomfortable second class seats but if it meant he could be by Yuuri, all thoughts of comfort under his ass went out the window and Viktor ended up having hard time not showing just how ecstatic he was.  
  
Just the thought of sitting by Yuuri _fucking_ Katsuki for a good 3 and a half _hour_ plane ride made him weak.  
  
When he did finally managed to sit down, all he could think about was talking to him.  
  
_Should I talk to him? What if_ _I_ _a fool out of myself? What if I say something offensive?_ Viktor was well aware that he had a foot in his mouth more often than not, and a lot of times people at work had to remind him to be more conscious of what he said to others.  
  
_No. I will let him get more comfortable first so I don’t come off like a crazy fan._

Wait, _who am I kidding? I am a crazy fan! I have his face as my phone wallpaper!_  
  
Viktor internally cringed at his own obsessive behavior. Yuuri probably wouldn’t like talking to a fan. Obviously he would be polite but for whatever reason people looking up to his dancing makes him nervous.  
  
Shifting on the lumpy seat, Viktor groaned. _Fuck second class seats!_ Viktor always assumed Yuuri would be in first class ( _Like he was supposed to be_ ), or at least travel a week before, but nope… Here he was, sitting right next to him.  
  
The man didn’t even look up from his book through the first part of the trip. When he did start to look around, his eyes seemed to be stuck on other things. Until finally ( _fucking_ _f_ inally), he looked to his side and right into Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor didn’t think anything cheesy like ‘ _in that moment I knew I was in love Yuuri Katsuki_ ’ or ‘ _t_ _hat brown eyed man will be my husband._ ’ No nothing like that. It was more of an internal screaming situation. Nothing of coherence in both Russian and English was going through Viktor’s head in those long seconds of eye contact.  
  
When Yuuri did look away, his cheeks turned a nice shade of rose and he blinked several times before turning towards the window. _(He was embarrassed_ _?_ ) It wasn’t surprising at all though because after a year and a half of stalking somebody’s social media, you kinda get to know things about them.

Yuuri was awkward but in a cute way. Whenever he did interviews, he would always stutter and mumble his words. Viktor though it was endearing and it was obvious to anyone that a lot of the women in his life (and no small number of men) were completely in love with him. But Yuuri walked around like he didn’t know anything about it. He was infamous for turning people down when they asked him out. Rumors would circulate that he was a playboy that only dated a person once to fuck them, but as soon as Viktor heard that, it was immediately out of the question.

Yuuri was the definition of a Cinnamon Roll. There was just no way. He knew all too well that Yuuri could never be a playboy, because Viktor was that guy, and he couldn’t see Yuuri being careless like that.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yuuri looked back to him and Viktor had to quickly look at his book again. As much as he wanted to make eye contact, he knew that Yuuri would immediately look away if he did and let's face it, Viktor wanted attention.

At this point Yuuri was just blatantly staring at him. For a _long_ time. Studying him and looking at his arms. _What?_

Waiting for what seemed like forever, Yuuri looked away and turned beet red. (Redder than the last time) and Viktor had a hard time keeping a straight face because it was just so adorable how this man could look so sexy while dancing, yet when he was doing anything else his social skills were equivalent to a stale piece of bread.

After a few minutes, Yuuri leaned over in his creaky seat and drifted to sleep. Thinking about how funny it was that he could just fall asleep like that on these horrible cushions, Viktor put down his book and turned towards Yuuri so he could study his face properly.  
  
The man was even more gorgeous in person, if that was even possible, and he really did look a lot younger than he actually was. Viktor would bet that he could easily pass for a high school student. ~~(Maybe it was just because Asians are magically immortal or something?)~~  
  
Viktor was seriously beginning to think that being able to sit next to him was just pure luck. (Maybe his life was finally turning around?) But as soon as he thought that he immediately pushed it out of his mind. He knew all too well from experience that life never looked favorably on him.  
  
It ended up being a happy couple of hours of watching Yuuri sleep.  At one point, he even moved in his sleep onto Viktor’s shoulder. Everything was going great until he started to smell burnt metal.

Not wanting to displace Yuuri from his shoulder, Viktor signaled the flight attendant over to him.

Speaking quietly, as not to wake up the man he said, “Miss, is there something going on?”

“O-oh no, everything is-is fine, sir! Then grabbing at her uniform she shakily added, “Can I get you anything?”  
  
Something was most definitely wrong. For one, her voice came out unevenly, wasn’t just one tempo but shrill at one moment, and brisk and shaky at another. Her eyes screamed with panic, big and round, pupils dilated. She was pleading for help. Not even close to the same woman he met before who was super chipper and friendly.  
  
“Clearly there is something happe-” But before Viktor could finish, the lights around him flickered and became pitch black a second later. A sound from coming from the back of the plane slashed through the air forcing Viktor put his hands to his ears.

“Pre---  yourself every--- The plane is ----- down.” The voice on the static-riddled intercom said.

Confused mutters sounded in every direction around him and high pitched screams from a little boy caused Yuuri to shoot up from his shoulder.  
  
Viktor quickly decided that now was the time to act. He reached down to tie his shoes and fastened his seat belt. He had read somewhere that if you survived a plane crash you would need to make sure you had your shoes on and, well, the seat belt thing was just common sense.

After he had done those things, he turned to where Yuuri was and squinted to see if he could make out anything but the plane jerked and started to shake, which made things more difficult.

Several more minutes of the shaking, and it progressively got worse. He could barely register that the air around him was getting worse around him. All he could think about was Yuuri. _What was Yuuri thinking? Was he alright?_ Hearing the answer immediately, Viktor heard a faint sob and his heart broke a little at the thought of the precious dancer crying.

 _What can I do_?

_I have to fucking do something!_

A deafening explosion sounded from the back of the plane causing Viktor to blindly grope the sobbing figure until he found a hand to grab. Leaning onto the man, he tried to say something reassuring to help calm him down, but as soon as he said it, he knew it was more for himself than for Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned against him and squeezed his hand causing Viktor’s heart to jump in his chest. ( _Of all the things that were happening, Yuuri caused his heart to flutter?) (How Ironic.)_ Wanting to reassure himself and the beautiful dancer, he wrapped an arm around Yuuri and gripped him tight as the plane speedily dropped towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will hopefully be up on Thursday! Have a good week everyone :)
> 
> ~Eurus


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri find themselves running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!

After several long moments, the dropping stopped abruptly, making odds and ends that weren’t tied down around them clatter to the floor. Pieces of metal and luggage hit their backs, making Yuuri and the mysterious man cry out in pain.  Yuuri silently hoped he was still okay through all of that; the Russian’s arms thankfully covered the back of his neck and head, protecting him from worse damage, though Yuuri wasn’t able to reach his neck until later.  

A second later of hovering and they crashed into the ground.

The man who had his arms around him squeezed tighter and made a sigh of relief, which made a little of Yuuri’s initial anxiety subside.

 _Don’t be happy yet,_ Yuuri thought. _We are still in a plane crash… the danger is not over._

Yuuri opened his eyes and wondered how he wasn’t dead. Thinking about it longer, Yuuri thought the only logical explanation was that the pilot must have gotten control over the plane a split second before it hit the ground.

Before Yuuri could be glad that the plane was on the ground, he realized quickly that the other people on the plane had it much worse than him and the Russian man.  
  
Nobody was talking anymore… He then remembered that through the dropping, there were people screaming in pain. What happened to them?

The little boy…

The flight attendant…

The poor mother who looked like she was going to drop from exhaustion…

Why wasn’t anyone saying anything anymore?

To Yuuri’s horror, he got the answer in the worst possible way, thick warm liquid started to drizzle and soak into his jeans through cracks in the seat directly in front of him. Yuuri blanched when he remembered that the young group of friends sat there. The seats on the plane were initially close together and the way the plane crashed into the ground made the front of the plane slope at an angle, causing whatever that liquid was to leak onto him at a considerable amount.

Yuuri tried not to think about it too hard. He really tried. (Then failed miserably.)

“W-we need to get out of here!” Yuuri half-screamed.

“Oh… yes.” The man said weakly at first but then gradually grew louder with his words. “Behind you, Yuuri. You are sitting by the emergency exit!”

When Yuuri didn’t move at first, The Russian man shook him and yelled. “YUURI?!”

_How the fuck does this man know my name?_

Yuuri shakily let go of the man for a second to unbuckle his seat belt, then grabbed his shoulder before turning around. “Help me find the handle.”

The Stranger followed in pursuit and helped Yuuri find the handle to push out the door. Sliding their hands across the door in the darkness got them almost nowhere but after a minute of searching they found what they were looking for and together they pushed out the exit. Cold mountain air rushed through the thin jacket he was wearing, making Yuuri shiver.

Looking back into the dark plane, Yuuri felt his stomach turn. “We have to help the o-others! W-we have to m-make sure they are o-okay!” he wailed.

“No, Yuuri! We need to get out now! There was an explosion earlier and we don’t know what caused it!”

Yuuri didn’t respond right away. He didn’t know how to, but before Yuuri could say anything he felt himself being hoisted up in the air.

~~(This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to be lifted up, thank you very much.)~~

After being totally manhandled and thrown out the emergency doorway and into the rain, Yuuri heard someone jump down beside him.

“Yuuri, where are you?” the voice asked frantically.

“Fucking right by-“ Before he could finish, another loud explosion went off lighting up some of the surrounding. Thankfully it was a different part of the plane, but some of the trees near them were catching on fire.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him up from where he was still sitting until he was face-to-face with the man he almost died with. “We need to run!” Yuuri yelled so he could be heard above the crackling. “The trees are catching fire!”

The stranger nodded and tightened his grip on him, hand in hand, _so they wouldn’t get lost from each other_ , Yuuri reasoned. They turned and ran from the scene together.  
  


* * *

   
Running from a forest fire was a lot harder than Yuuri thought it would be. Of course it would be hard, but not in a million years did he think that it would ever be like this… The further they got from the crash, the more difficult it was for them to see anything. It didn’t help that the trees in the area _somehow_ got closer together, making them stumble into them every so often.

Yuuri hurt all over.

From tripping on rocks, roots, slipping in the rain, and other debris, Yuuri must have had his whole body covered in bruises and scrapes. The person with him wasn’t doing much better. The poor guy started off well but after several minutes of full-out running, he was progressively losing stamina, and it probably didn’t help that he was also falling as much as Yuuri had, but they still pressed on into the darkness. They had to. It was safer to be away from the thing that was causing fires, and every distant explosion made them move forward with a strong determination to get away from danger.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, can we slow down now?” The accented voice huffed out.

After clumsily running/jogging for what seemed like an eternity, the stranger stopped. At this point they were both completely out of breath. The other man sounded like he was about to die.

Stopping, Yuuri decided to ask the question that went through his brain for the whole stretch of the run.

“How do you know my name?”

At that, the man stopped panting for a moment only to let out a deep breath later. “I-I have...I saw you dance a c-couple times.”

“Oh! Here I was thinking you were a stalker or something,” Yuuri laughed half-jokingly through the shock of what just happened.

The man’s hand stiffened in his grip and let go as soon as he said it, making Yuuri start to worry. Trying not to over-analyze it, he asked, “What is your name?”

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri shivered at the biting cold. Even though the rain let up a little it was still frigid outside. “Viktor, Viktor… Where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar…”

Viktor didn’t answer. All he could hear was him struggling to catch his breath. Yuuri reached out into the darkness until his palm felt an arm. Grabbing it for reassurance, he let out a maniacal laugh. This whole situation was crazy. He should be in a warm soft bed by now, not on the side of a mountain in nothing but thin clothes. The ice cold rain wasn’t helping either. Even though it was just a slight sprinkle now, it still added so much more discomfort.

Yuuri sneezed a couple times before gripping the arm tighter. “Well Viktor, we need to keep walking so we don’t freeze to death.”

“Alright. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Viktor _hated_ camping as a child.

The whole idea of going into nature with a _tent_ to sleep in always disgusted him but his dad always made him go because it was a family gathering. The older men in his close-knit family tried to get him to do all sorts of things, like starting a fire, pitching that same old god-forsaken tent that he had to share with his cousin Yuri (or Yura). He once caught a fish, much to their delight, but as soon as his father made him hold it and feel its slimy skin he freaked and dropped it back into the river.

Viktor was a very squeamish child and it made his father mad, but lots of things about Viktor made him mad and it only became worse while he was growing up. When his dad found out that that he was sexually attracted to both men and women on Viktor’s 16th birthday, it was the last straw. He disowned Viktor and threw him out while his mother didn’t do anything about it. His Aunt Lilia took him in and accepted Viktor as soon as she heard what her brother did. Life wasn’t easy with his aunt but he eventually moved out and went into the world alone, never to be forced out into the woods again.

Or at least so he thought, until now, where he had been running into the dark woods, and in the freezing rain no less, making this whole experience go on the top of Viktor’s ‘Never again list’. Thankfully, the rain did stop eventually, but that was only after Yuuri dragged him all night.

The sun was finally peeking up and their surroundings were getting clearer. Flowers, trees, and bushes around them made the scenery beautiful, but the two of them trudging through it would ruin any picture. They both looked like hell. Scrapes, bruises, dirt and more blood than from the two of them littered their skin and clothing.

Viktor hoped to whatever gods were real that they would reach some sort of shelter or a sign of civilization so not dying in the plane crash would become a good thing, but after walking all night they received nothing that revealed human life. Yuuri didn’t talk much after Viktor told him his name; like Viktor, he was still probably too in shock to think straight.

Once again Viktor was faced with a dilemma. _How do I talk to Yuuri?_ The man was so complex that he didn’t even know what to say and that was very rare for him. Usually he could make up something to get by, but nothing came to his brain this time .  
  
When he eventually did settle with something, he was going to say ‘How are you feeling, Yuuri?’ but instead it ended up coming out like “You feeling?”

Before he could fix the sentence, Yuuri replied in a dry, “Yes I am feeling, Viktor.”

Viktor cringed at himself. What was going on with him and why couldn’t he talk like a functional human being?

There are at least two answers for that question. One, he lost his brain in the air and still haven’t recovered it or, two, he was beginning to form more than just a simple crush for Yuuri. Then again, he was pretty sure that almost dying with someone makes you more attached to them. Something about endorphins being released into the air and all that.

Hence why they were still holding hands.

“Are you feeling, Viktor?” Yuuri said to the side of him.

Hearing that made him crack a smile. At least Yuuri was trying to make light of the situation. “Yeah, I am feeling like we desperately need a shower after last night.”

Yuuri gasped. “Excuse you, but I don’t smell near as bad as you.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?”

“Yeah right. Are you going to go up to a squirrel and just ask it who smells the worst?” Yuuri snorted.

“Let me find a squirrel and we will see.”

Yuuri started to laugh, and it was like Viktor was back inside his apartment, lounging lazily on the sofa and watching the videos Yuuri’s friend took of him trying new dance moves. When Yuuri dances, anyone that watches can tell he does it for the pure enjoyment of it. He always would be lost in a different world and hearing that specific sound of happiness so similar to the Yuuri that laughs while dancing made Viktor’s insides melt.    
  
At least he could do that much.  
  
They were literally in the middle of nowhere and somehow he had made Yuuri laugh. Talk about cheesy. Viktor usually hated cheesy romances but that is what this whole thing was becoming and he found that he didn’t care just as long as Yuuri found humor in all this.

Walking was becoming hard for him. Viktor always prided himself on being fit and healthy. He was used to working out every day, but after running in the dark, for God knows how many miles, his legs felt like they’ve turned into lead. They had no water, no food. Yes, running got them away from the danger, but where were they now? How would anyone find them? Rescue teams would be looking near the plane crash and judging by the sounds from the explosions last night, Viktor wasn’t sure if the rescuers could determine whether or not they got away.

Viktor felt guilty about leaving the plane like that. What if someone was injured but couldn’t talk? Did they just leave someone to die in the fire? Was he being selfish for leaving the scene without at least trying to help someone? He did get Yuuri out, but where do they go from here?

How were they going to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on the 25th of April.


	4. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins to understand Viktor more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating in awhile! School and my sister being sick drained all my time and motivation XD I was going to try to do a long chapter but it didn't really work out in the end.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They really make my day when I see them!! Also constructive criticism really does help so if you got any pointers lay it on me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Found that squirrel, Yuuri.” Viktor said as a small baby squirrel rustled a few feet in front of where they sat. Yuuri could probably see more if he had his glasses but from what he could tell the tiny thing was adorable, it had big black eyes and a tail that was not fully grown which caused the fur on the end to stick straight up.  
  
“Poor thing… It’s having part of its home destroyed because humans make machines that can malfunction and explode.”  
  
“Well aren't you just a bundle of joy?” Viktor remarked dryly.  
  
Closing his eyes, Yuuri sighed. “Sorry…” Currently the two sat on muddy ground, both too deep in thought with worry and too exhausted to do anything but stare at their surroundings.  
  
At the moment they kept each other sane by leaning back to back against each other. It was comforting to Yuuri to know that someone was with him.  
  
He may be a complete stranger but he is someone he went through hell with. Viktor brought comfort to him in a moment where he thought death was upon him, and that wasn’t something Yuuri was going to take lightly. In that few hours on the plane, Yuuri felt more connected to Viktor than most in his life.  
  
It usually took years for Yuuri to feel comfortable around someone because his anxiety and awkwardness play a hand-in-hand role, and unlike most roles he had to do, this one came naturally. A lot of times, people gave up on him before Yuuri would even begin to show his true self. But then again, it was probably mostly his fault because he always would make something up to cancel plans last minute due to nerves. Other times, Yuuri would say something offensive by accident…  
  
Yuuri lacked confidence and people don’t want to make time for someone who barely has enough to get up on stage and do their job.  
  
Through the night, Yuuri kept thinking about his past experiences and exactly what he could have done better. Sure he would always have Phichit (which is a miracle given how unreliable he could be sometimes), and even though he left his family, he is pretty sure that if he went back to Japan or even just called them more they would be thrilled. More than thrilled–they would accept him with open arms. But he still felt something was missing in his life, something bigger than dancing and school.  
  
When Yuuri was younger, and not so caught up in other things, he read books. Informative books, adventure, fantasy, pretty much everything, and sometimes while reading he would come across quotes that made him feel inspired to do something more. His all time favorite quote is: _Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass… It’s about learning how to dance in the rain_. He never could remember where it came from but it always meant something to him through difficult times and grueling practice sessions.  
  
Dancing had always been a part of his schedule. He would train for hours a day, but to him that quote had nothing to do with dancing. It was about learning how to thrive through the most arduous times in one’s life and then gaining something artistic from it.  
  
But the real question is, what kind of artistic value can one get from a plane crash? That’s just bad karma, juju or fate just wanting to play some cruel games. Surviving a plane crash was huge, but thriving in the middle of nowhere was, seemingly enough, becoming impossible.  
  
It would be sad if their luck had already ran out.  
  
“Don’t apologize. Look on the bright side!” Viktor attempted. “It is a beautiful day with sun shining and fresh crisp air!”  
  
“Viktor, you have been squealing and scowling at every branch and bush you touch, it’s pretty obvious that you hate the outdoors. You aren’t exactly subtle about it.”  
  
“Squealing is such an undignified word!” Viktor gasped.  
  
Yuuri hadn’t even spent a while 24 hours with this man and he already knew he was _extra_. Even with leaves, twigs and dirt in his hair he still had a certain properness about him. It was clear that Viktor was _rich_. His clothes, though torn and bloody, looked expensive.  
  
“It may be ‘undignified’ but squealing is exactly what you are doing.” Yuuri snorted.  
  
Turning his head to look at Viktor, Yuuri could to see that he was attempting to hold back a grimace. It eventually became evident to him that this man is used to putting on a poker face to hide his true emotional turmoil. He would smile for awhile but Yuuri kept catching him with a different expression, one that he could not place, but held a faraway fear.  
_  
__Why would Viktor be holding back his true emotions?_ He thought _. Was he trying to save face? It would be ridiculous if he was… of course anyone would be afraid if they were in this mess but_ _it’s_ _like Viktor is trying_ _too_ _hard._ Normally Yuuri wouldn’t care about trying to read other people's emotions, but with Viktor, normal flew out that plane window and into Fairy Land as soon as he set eyes on him.  
  
On impulse, instead of doing the usual internal battle, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand. The poor guy just needed something to cling on and Yuuri was well past the point of caring whether or not Viktor thought it was weird.  
  
Some sort of relief flooding his eyes, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand then brushed it off before bringing it to his lips. “Thank you, Yuuri.”  
  
Yuuri initially blushed at the gesture, then remembered all the things that his unfortunate hand must have touched while they were on the plane and in the forest. Like the rest of him, it was probably filthy.  
  
“You should not have done that.” Yuuri laughed. “Who knows where that hand has been.”  
  
“I guess I will just have to settle for holding it until we get you to some soap and water.”  


* * *

  
  
“What the hell are you doing Yuuri? You’re going to get yourself killed!”  
  
Yuuri smirked. Climbing a tree wasn’t going to kill him, not unless he purposely climbed all the way to the top and leaped off.  “Calm down. I am trying to see if I can spot anything around us. Sitting around doing nothing isn’t going to help.”  
  
“Here, get down. Let me do it. I don’t want you to break anything,” Viktor tried.  
  
Looking down from where he was, Yuuri saw a distraught Russian squinting up at him with one hand shading his eyes from the sunlight and the other on his hip. The stance reminded him of a distressed father attempting to get his child down from somewhere.  
  
“Have you ever even climbed a tree before?” Yuuri huffed.  
  
“That is beside the point!”  
  
Yuuri gripped another branch and pulled himself higher up. “Viktor, you would have like a 99% chance of dying if you attempted to climb this tree,”   
  
Hearing a loud gasp from below him made Yuuri roll his eyes. At least there was never a dull moment with Viktor. Keeping up the playful banter was taking their minds off the dehydration and hunger that was quickly starting to affect them.  
  
They needed something and Yuuri was done with walking in circles. Their sitting breaks were becoming longer while exploring time was growing shorter.  
  
Getting to the top where he could see surroundings more was a lot easier then Yuuri expected. Currently he was at the point that if he moved upwards a branch could break so he would have to make do from where he was.  
  
It was beautiful, with the sun setting low and birds chirping about. Everything was so green and fresh up that high. He almost wanted to stay up there longer but knew that Viktor might get worried if he took longer than necessary.  
  
Yuuri twisted around, his eyes tearing through horizon for something other than Nature. If not that, then maybe a water source.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
“Viktor! I found something!”  


* * *

  
  
Yakov Feltsman paced up and down his office while the phone up against his ear attempted to carry out a call. It had been too long since he had heard from his star model and he was starting to get worried.  
  
“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL ME FOREVER AGO!” Yakov yelled into his phone as soon as his assistant answered.  
  
“Turn on the news now.”  
  
Grumbling, Yakov grabbed his T.V. remote. He switched through the channels until he found one with a startling headline.  
  
**PLANE CRASHED DUE TO UNKNOWN REASONS. SEARCH AND RESCUE HAS YET TO FIND ANY SURVIVORS.** **  
****  
** Yakov paled as the blood ran out of his face. “WAS VITYA ON THAT PLANE?! FIND OUT NOW!”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Feltsman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna say I will get chapter 5 up in a week but we will just have to see what happens.


	5. Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Yuuri didn’t fall off the tree and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late. What can I say? Life happens haha
> 
> My beta reader really made this chapter more interesting then it was before so thank her for that!

You know what sucks? People suck. One minute they are fine, up in a tree, yelling about something they found, the next second they fall off that very flimsy branch, and die because they are too stubborn to listen to reason. Then Viktor would be all alone in the wilderness with no one to talk to.  
  
Thankfully Yuuri didn’t fall off the tree and die.  
  
But he could have. It wasn't like life was giving them any favors as of late.  
  
Viktor was frantic until Yuuri was safely on the ground right next to him. Then even more so when he saw that his pants got torn and there was a large gash on his leg. Why Yuuri didn’t tell him he got hurt, he had no idea but by the position, the wound looked like Yuuri fell off a branch and a sharp part got him before he could catch himself.  
  
Gasping dramatically, Viktor crouched down so he was eye level with the wound, with Yuuri’s thigh. In other situations Viktor would be quite content with being so near to such a body part, but this was serious so he pushed back his dirty mind to examine the leg.  
  
“Tsk tsk, Yuuri this looks like it hurts !” Viktor almost chided.  
  
“Oh, calm down. It’s not that bad.” Yuuri impatiently said to him as he shooed Viktors hands away from grabbing his leg. “Besides, I have good news!”  
  
Viktor ignored the ‘good news’ part of Yuuri’s statement and blatantly groped Yuuri’s thigh just above the wound. _But it was because he was injured,_ his mind insisted _. Not any other reason. Nope._   
  
He heard Yuuri sharply take a breath and immediately scrambled for an explanation for his actions . “Yuuri, we should bind this. I don’t think it’s a good idea just to leave your flesh exposed.”  
  
“With what? We don’t have anything clean to use. ”  
  
Viktor raked his brain and ultimately decided a slightly dirty cloth would be better than having it be bare to the elements.  Looking up at Yuuri’s jacket that was tied around his hips and at the shirt he wore, Viktor noted that they were well worse off than his own. Climbing that tree left an extra layer of filth on him that Viktor did not have.  
  
_Nothing to it then_. Viktor stood up, took off his cardigan and rather abruptly tore his shirt off.  
  
“ W-what are you _doing_ ?!” Yuuri squeaked out.  
  
“Like I said, we need to wrap your thigh, ” Viktor answered while ripping the shirt into strips.  
  
“Not with your shirt!”  
  
Viktor shrugged. “It does the job. Why? Are you biased against my shirt?” Holding up the pieces in the air teasingly, he added. “If you don’t want to use it, just say so.”  
  
Yuuri groaned. “Well you already ripped--”  
  
“Good.” Viktor interrupted. Kneeling so he could have a better view of what he was doing, Viktor started to bind the gash as tight as he could without hurting Yuuri too much. Yuuri tensed at the pressure but didn’t move. “Sorry.” Viktor muttered. “I know it hurts but it will be over soon.”  
  
“Thanks for this, Viktor.” Yuuri strained out, while gripping Viktor’s shoulders.  
  
The image of Yuuri saying thank you to him while he was in such a position, w ~~ithout his shirt,~~  caused him to crack a smile but he immediately wiped it off. _Bad Viktor_ , he mentally scolded himself. _Don’t think about that now!_  
  
Viktor finished by tying the cloth into a couple knots. “There, all done.” He stood up from his former kneeling and while putting back on his cardigan, he added, “Now, what is this good news.”  
  
Yuuri looked up into his eyes. “I found something.” He said less enthusiastically than the first time.  
  
Viktor didn’t say anything. _What could be of use out in the middle of nowhere?_ He thought. _Water would be good but it wouldn’t be clean… weighing the options of dehydration and getting some horrible disease from said water source would be a challenge_ _,_ _but if they don’t get some water fast it might not even be a choice if they want to survive long enough to get found._  
  
(Maybe it wasn’t water but a search and rescue team?)  
  
“Viktor I saw a cabin… or… or a shack, it was kind of hard to tell, but there was a trail right by it.”  
  
“How far is it?” Viktor asked.  
  
Yuuri took off his glasses and attempted to wipe off some of the grime with his shirt, though given the state of his shirt he probably just smeared the dirt around. “Not far at all. I was thinking we could spend the night there then in the morning we could walk along the trail until we find something!”  
  
Grabbing Yuuri’s hand and putting his cleaning to a halt, Viktor turned the dancer towards him. “Yuuri, you are a genius! It’s a good thing you climbed that tree!” Viktor’s voice faltered. “Even though you did get hurt.”  
  
“Chill. I am fine.” Yuuri put back on his glasses and pointed between two trees. “Besides we have a lot more to be worried about.”  
  
Viktor followed Yuuri through the trees and towards the cabin he saw up in the tree. It was a good thing he had that idea and found it. They were running through the woods most of the time last night and given that major workout plus the fact that they haven’t had any food or water in over 24 hours, Viktor doubted they would be able to make one more mile, much less jog to keep up body heat.  
  
“Viktor…?” Yuuri asked drawing out the ‘tor’ at the end. The pronunciation showed off the faint accent he still had making Viktor enjoy the way his name sounded more. Thinking about his accent made his mind jump to him speaking Japanese. He knew Yuuri could speak the language but his mild stalking hasn’t actually quite lead up the the point where he heard him speak it yet.  
  
Which is disappointing to say in the least. It would be nice to hear him speak in his native tongue.  
  
“Hmm?” Viktor hummed back.  
  
Yuuri slowed down to walk by Viktor’s side. His eyes showed that he was deep in thought. “So you know that I am a dancer... but I’m curious, what do you do for a living?”  
  
“I’m a model.”  
  
As he said it , he tried not to cringe at the ridiculousness. All Viktor had to do for his job was stand there and look pretty. His job forced him to show off his body to the public but Yuuri’s job forced him to show the inside of his soul. Comparatively, Viktor’s job was nothing as to what Yuuri did.  
  
He wasn’t necessarily ashamed of it but it certainly told Yuuri a thing or two about him.  
  
Yuuri laughed. “Of course you are a model.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Viktor asked, whipping his head towards him. Laughter wasn’t the kind of response he expected. He loves it when Yuuri laughs, but he was quickly beginning to learn he doesn’t quite so much when Yuuri’s voice comes out in a mocking sort of way.  
  
“Nothing. It just seems about right,” Yuuri gestured towards Viktor. ”I mean, look at you.”  
  
Viktor turned away from him. Of course Yuuri would think that. Everyone thinks that about him. That just because he is “pretty,” he automatically has the easy way out. Nobody paid attention to how Viktor was good at his job because it was eclipsed by his looks. Sure, his looks alone made him widely successful, but he still couldn't shake the empty feeling he got whenever he would dwell on that fact for too long.  
  
He wanted more.  
  
He needed more than just the same day to day routine.  
  
And he needed people look at him for more than just his body .  
  
“Everything okay, Viktor?” Yuuri asked.  
  
Yuuri looked worried, and that was not what Viktor intended to do. Growing up, Viktor was taught that he had to make the others around him happy. This meant that if he ever started to feel off by a situation, Viktor would usually come up with a funny story or a cover up line to hide what was really thinking. Too many times he would say the wrong thing and offend someone, but somehow he knew that if he made up something, Yuuri would be able to see right through the lie.  
  
Viktor decided to just be honest this time. “Modeling hasn’t really been doing it for me lately. I want to--”  
  
“Do something more.” Yuuri finished for him. Looking up at Viktor, he added, “Me too.”  
  
“What? But your dancing is amazing!”  
  
Yuuri smiled. “Ever since I was really young my dance teacher has been trying to get me more into ice skating but I always lacked the drive and confidence to win so I stuck with ballet. I know how to and judging by my friend’s coach’s reaction, and what he tells me, I could go into it professionally if I practiced enough.”  
  
Viktor nodded and without thinking he replied, “You could. You're really good at it.”  
  
Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “Viktor... just how many times have you seen me dance? And how do you know I ice skate?”  
  
Instead of answering, Viktor turned and looked ahead of them and saw a clearing start to form in the woods. Yuuri was right. The cabin really wasn’t that far. “Look we are almost there!”  
  
“Vikkktoor. Answer the question please.”  
  
Begrudgingly, Viktor answered. “I follow your Youtube account…”    
  
“Oh… well a lot of people follow it so I guess it’s not that big of a deal.” Yuuri shrugged.  
  
Approaching the structure ahead of them made Viktor quickly realize that it was way too small to be a cabin. From the outside, it looked like there could only be one room in it. The windows were cracked and the main shape looked worn and old, but Viktor guessed that in the long run it was better than nothing.  
  
“Home sweet home, Yuuri.” Viktor said sarcastically.  


* * *

  
  
  
**FAMOUS MODEL** **,** **DANCER WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN** **  
** **  
** **24 DEAD** **,** **2 MISSING** **IN PLANE CRASH** **  
** **  
** **POLICE SUSPECT SABOTAGE** **,** **ARSON** **  
** **  
** **…** **  
** **  
** **COMMENTS:** **  
** **  
** **A** **ngry-Kitten** **:** Does that mean viktor is still alive?  
  
**shouyou_the_world** **:** Well if forensics have not identified his body yet then he must have gotten away from the fire.  
  
**Starhappy** **:** Sabotage and Arson!? Does this mean that someone lit a fucking FIRE on the plane?  
  
**shouyou_the_world:** Looks that way.  
  
**Starhappy** **:** only two possible survivors… where could they have gone?  
  
**Angry-Kitten:** Into the woods obviously. Where else?  
  
**ragdollyouth** **:** NOOOO MY BELOVED VIKTOR IS STILL MISSING!!!  
  
**l** **u** **ciferswife:** all I hear is Viktor this, Viktor that! Wht bout Yuuri Katsuki? Doesnt he matter?  
  
**ragdollyouth** **:** who that?  
  
**ragdollyouth** **:** OH the dancer?  
  
**shouyou_the_world:**  Im hoping they are both alright! They couldn’t have gone far. They will be found soon.  
  
Leave a comment …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Looks up and sees sister and her boyfriend kissing.  
> Me: Ewwwwww  
> *Is literally writing gay porn at the moment.* (Has files upon files of smut)
> 
> ^Story of my life


	6. Water

Broken glass from old mason jars and dried up multi-colored leaves that must have fallen from the hole in the roof were strewn across the shack’s floor as if they had been there for millennia. Cobwebs were present in every corner and crevice. An old shelf in the far back held little remnant of what were at one point some kind of blankets. The growing darkness made the room look more fearsome by the second, creating a sinister feel. The whole place looked like it could be a scene from a ghost movie.

(That, or from an old cannibalistic murder film.)

The last thought was in thanks to Phichit for making Yuuri watch too many freaky horror movies, which ends up adding bizarre things to his already overactive imagination. Yuuri did feel surprisingly comfortable around Viktor but he still knew next to nothing about him.

At least Viktor didn’t seem like he would be a cannibalistic murder. Throughout this whole trek he had only been helpful… well as helpful as he could be. Yuuri didn’t know anything about surviving in the middle of nowhere but next to Viktor he felt a little bit better. Viktor was mostly just useless, especially when it came to bugs. Ripping up and tying his shirt around Yuuri’s leg was a plus but him jumping in Yuuri’s arms every five minutes because he thought he saw a spider was just getting annoying.

Though unlikely, if Viktor really was a murderer, he silently hoped that the guy would just kill him quickly so Yuuri could be done with this whole experience.

“Home sweet home, Viktor.” Yuuri stated dryly, replying to Viktor’s earlier comment from when they first saw the shack.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but the inside looks worse than the outside.” Then sarcastically Viktor added. “It will be fun sleeping tonight.”

“Yeah. Nice and cuddly.”

“Well Yuuri, we might as well see if we can find anything useful before it gets dark. I can go scope out the area to see if I can find anything around the shack.” Then motioning to the leaves, he asked, “Do you mind staying here to sift through some of this junk?”

Yuuri really didn’t want Viktor to leave him alone in the creepy shack. Axe murderer or not, Yuuri despised the very thought, but he also didn’t want to be a bother so he ended up agreeing.

Viktor chuckled as he ducked out the doorway. Okay. WHY IS HE CHUCKLING, Yuuri thought.

Looking around the room he felt a chill run through his spine and before he knew it he blurted, “Please don’t be gone too long!”

“5 minutes at the most.” Viktor called back.

Glaring at the clutter in front of him, Yuuri made his way to the side of the shelf where he first spotted an old shovel and started to clear a space by the doorway. During the process, he felt the need to think about the fluffiest most innocent animal so his brain would stop coming up with weird scenarios of death but in the end, the fluffiness and the axes mixed, which ended up making the initial thought worse.

“Stop this Yuuri, everything is going to be fine.” He muttered to himself while he grabbed the blankets off the shelf. Choking at the sudden smell of mildew from the cloth, he laid one of them out on the dirt covered floor and another one unceremoniously on top of it. Well that’s as good as it’s going to get.

Shortly after Viktor came sprinting in, shouting “Yuuri! I found a water spout!”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. That’s highly unlikely given that we are out in the middle of nowhere, he thought.

“What do you mean a spout?” Yuuri questioned out loud.

“Like one of those old fashion faucets you would see at farms?”

Yuuri shook his head, not understanding what he was saying. Viktor raised his hands as if to try and motion what he was talking about but in exasperation ended up hands lowering them. “Are there any jars still intact?” he asked instead.

“Didn’t come across any.”

Viktor walked past him and as if in a daze he began to rummage through the filth with his hands.

Ok. If EXTRA Viktor is actually willingly touching bugs and leaves to try and get to a jar then he must have really found water. Actual water. Yuuri quickly found himself kneeling on the floor besides Viktor, carefully scooping up leaves and broken glass to help him find what he was looking for.

Several seconds passed of this anxious manor until Viktor finally and happily seized a jar. Wordlessly, he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and bolted from the shack.

(What the fuck?)

* * *

 

It’s funny how people don’t appreciate the things they are used to having every day.

Viktor never once thought that he would have to go without water, but for while, when they were in those woods with no sign of human life, he began to lose hope.

(As melodramatic as that sounds.)

Of course he knew that humans could likely go without water for 3 days but that didn’t stop him from feeling dehydrated. Plus being in that hot sun all day after? Viktor was quite sure he looked like a tomato.

Lets face it. Viktor was used to a luxurious life. From the day he was born, he always had everything he ever needed and when faced with hardship, he had no idea what to do except what he read from books or from what was just common sense.

Viktor was never prepared for anything because he always made up shit as he went. His manager, Yakov, at one point tried to get Viktor to start an acting career, but as usual, he felt too uninspired to do so. Maybe someday, he kept thinking, but as years went by nothing changed.

Until of course a plane fucking crashed.

A near death experience opened his mind up to so many different possibilities.

He could go back to school or even take his manager up on that acting offer, but none of those things were certain yet. He could figure that all out later. The only thing that was set in stone was that he never wanted to be alone again. To live alone. To wake up alone. To do anything without someone by his side.

That someone was the person he mused nonstop over the last few months, he was the spark that started a new fire of inspiration.

Either the plane crash was the worst thing that had happened to him or the best thing; it was still unclear, but in that moment, gazing at Yuuri’s ass while he was bending over to drink straight from the spout, he was almost certain it was the best thing.

Viktor was well aware he was being ridiculous but instead of blaming his usual self, he blamed his half starved, dirty, sleep deprived self. (Even though he knew it was him just being impulsive.) Because damn. Yuuri’s ass was downright plush up close.

He wanted to touch it.

And he almost did but before he mustered up to courage to do so, Yuuri already had turned around and asked him to hand him the jar so he could get some water.

Frowning, Viktor handed Yuuri the jar. “Did you already drink as much as you want?” He questioned.

(He really just wanted to stare more.)

(Or waste time building up the courage to actually touch him.)

“Yes. Now it’s your turn.”

Viktor sighed and crouched down before he put his mouth up to the stream of water. It tasted rusty and stale but it was clear so he drank anyway. After he drank his fill, they both rinsed out the jar and filled it to the top. By the time they were done with the water, the sky was getting too dark to see anything clearly.

Yuuri shivered beside Viktor. “I guess it’s time to go back to the creepy shack.”


End file.
